Data storage networks generally facilitate actions such as backing-up, restoring, or cloning data associated with applications or databases executed on application servers. In order to enable such data storage network actions, communication between the applications and storage servers of the data storage network must be facilitated. For example, a backup host server may need to instruct an application executing on an application server to quiesce and unquiesce, among other instructions, as part of implementing a backup of the application data to storage servers managed by the backup host server.
However, these applications can be physical or virtual and are often executed in many different operating environments and/or hypervisors supported by the host application servers. In particular, cloud service providers often need to backup, or perform other data storage network actions on, applications or databases located on host application servers and running in a hypervisor. Additionally, the applications each may support a different programming language and provide different tools, application programming interface (API) protocols, and/or capabilities.
Accordingly, performing data storage network actions on applications or databases often requires making use of many programming languages across many host operating environments in order to implement application tasks. However, inter-communication between different programming languages is very limited and may not be possible in some implementations, resulting in a significant barrier to the integration of applications with data storage networks.